Chengdu
The Battle of Chengdu, or the Pacification of Chengdu (成都の戦い, rōmaji: Seito no Tatakai) in the Asian ports and Dynasty Warriors 6, refers to the series of conflicts between Liu Bei and fellow member of the same family name, Liu Zhang. After the Battle of Chibi, each kingdom went their own ways for expansion. In Liu Bei's case, he lead his troops to conquer Yi Province in the south. The battle is the first and last war campaign that Pang Tong participated in. Decades later, it served as the site for Wei and Shu's final battle resulting in Liu Shan's surrender to prevent more bloodshed. Some games include the Battle of Jiameng Gate, a part of the series of battles that has Zhang Lu lead troops against Liu Bei. During the conflict, Liu Bei's troops encounter Ma Chao. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors The battle in this series combines events from the overall struggles into one confrontation with several influences from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Depending on the title, the area doubles as the setting for Shu's last stand. Each version of the map has Liu Bei's army start in the south-eastern part of the map, marching westward to invade Liu Zhang's forces. The invading army surrounds the castle gates from three fronts: north, east, and south. Pang Tong leads the first movements of the battle but is ambushed by Zhang Ren in every title, either within a forested area or in a narrow area of the map. Saving him from his death is optional, but it is often one of the conditions needed to make him a playable character. In the third and fourth title, it's possible to have Liu Zhang surrender if he has low morale. This can be achieved by defeating all of his generals on the field and eradicating his remaining forces. Ma Chao will appear during this battle as Liu Zhang's ally in the latter title. Players have the choice to defeat him and convince him to join Liu Bei. The Wei, Wu, or Nanman armies in the fourth title stories can end fighting Liu Bei and Shu here. In the Wei's version, Wei Yan can defect as a possible ally. Defeat Zhang Bao and head for Luo Castle to protect the battery rams that Sima Yi will summon to break down the castle and defeat Ma Su. Afterwards, Yue Ying and her Juggernauts will arrive to attack the player's allies while Guan Yu, Zhuge Liang, and Jiang Wei initiate their ambush attack. A minefield will also be set up to hinder the player's movements. Upon reaching Liu Bei, a massive militia consisting of peasants will appear and defend their lord. Dynasty Warriors 5 has Liu Bei show resistance towards the plan and he will not ride his troops into battle. Unable to draw his sword against his kin, Pang Tong directs the army in his stead and heads north. He will do so unless he dies in the hills by Zhang Ren's ambush, his death invoking their leader to attack Liu Zhang and avenge him. Liu Zhang, who remains protected within the western castle on the field, cannot be reached until the army has successfully infiltrated the main keep from their three fronts. Defeating Liu Zhang, Liu Bei emphatically apologizes to him in person yet is determined to stay true to his ambitions. The stage appears in Wei and Shu's stories for Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2. Shu's story involves Liu Bei taking the land from Liu Zhang. As soon as the battle starts, Pang Tong orders the allied troops to find a path to Zhang Song, and the initial map will only reveal the paths of conquered positions. If the player takes too long, Zhang Ren will suspect Zhang Song, and will wipe out the treacherous official before he can give Liu Bei the map for the province. Taking all the altars or defeating Liu Zhang will end the stage. The treasure trove of the battle is guarded by Ieyasu Tokugawa. In Wei's story mode, Cao Pi leads the final expedition against the Shu forces who are led by Zhuge Liang. Initially, the Wei forces appear to have surrounded Cheng Du, and reach Shu's main camp with ease, but upon invading the area, the Shu forces reveal themselves throughout the map, and separate the player from the allied main camp. Once the battle begins, the player must make haste to regroup with the commander, lest surrounding officers get wiped out. There are three paths leading to the main camp. Zhong Hui will take the eastern path which is filled with long paths, but also contains much needed supply depots. Deng Ai and Zhen Ji will take the central path which involves taking multiple heavily guarded altars. The western path, though much faster to pass through, is filled with mountainous terrain which will easily drain the unit morale unless the player has already taken countermeasures. Once the Wei forces regroup, they begin pushing the battle lines until they reach Zhuge Liang. Slaying Zhuge Liang is necessary to win the battle. There are two treasure troves in the area; the western trove is located after saving the village and guarded by Magoichi Saika and the eastern trove below Shu's main camp is guarded by the Western Han Dynasty's Zhang Liang. The version of the battle in Dynasty Warriors 6 further develops the mountainous terrain and blocks the path towards Liu Zhang with several minor gates. While the rest of the army circles north or breaks through the center, Pang Tong leads troops in the south. He is ambushed twice, once by Li Yan in the forest and a second time by Zhang Ren's troops in a narrow valley. His death will not cause an emotional reaction from the officers, but it will weaken ally morale. Players can play as the opposing side in Special, which has Ma Chao try to prove his worth to Liu Zhang's men. In'' Dynasty Warriors 7, the player uses Zhuge Liang as he arrives to assist Liu Bei due to Pang Tong's death in Shu's story. Starting on the southeastern part of the map, Zhuge Liang moves forth to rescue his lord and allies at Luo Castle. He then heads through the central pass to confront Li Yan and Fei Guan as they insist on continuing to fight. Afterwards Ma Chao and Ma Dai will appear on behalf of Zhang Lu to help Liu Zhang. Fa Zheng and Zhuge Liang will then have Zhao Yun and Li Hui go to Ma Chao to convince him to switch sides. More enemy reinforcements will appear, forcing the player to assist Zhao Yun to get to Ma Chao. The latter will defect along with Ma Dai if Li Hui is escorted safely. Once the enemy officers outside of Chengdu Castle are defeated the gates will open and only Liu Zhang will remain. In Jin's story mode, the battle is split into three parts. Part 1 begins with the player as Zhong Hui in the south-east of the Yangping Gate map. Wang Yuanji will recommend fixating a ladder to the mountain side to allow easier access to the enemy's main camp. Sima Zhao gives the player the task of clearing one of two paths to the enemy generals Guan Yi and Xing Cai. Guan Suo will arrive in defense of Xing Cai. Assisting Wang Yuanji will secure the ladder. Atop the mountain are four ballistas that must be disabled, with Wang Han guarding the center. Operating one of the ballistas will make it easier to disable the remaining ones. Once the ballistas are taken care of, a Shu assault unit will come for the main camp. The player will also need to eliminate Ma Dai's unit in the garrison. Yue Ying, Zhang Yi, and Jiang Shu's forces guard the gates leading to the main camp. The player must defeat them in order to enter the main camp. Once Yangping gate is open, defeating Xiahou Ba will end part 1. Part 2 will begin with the player as Deng Ai to the north-east of the Luo Castle map. The player's overall objective is to break through Mianzhu to Chengdu, in order to meet up with the main unit. The north road will be blocked. The player must go down the south road by eliminating Zhang Shao who is stationed in the garrison. Once he is defeated, the Fu Castle Southern Garrison east gates will open. Advance through the mountain. Visibility will decrease due to the fog, and a specter of Zhuge Liang will appear, confusing the units and lowering morale. Zhuge Liang will vanish and reappear twice before being defeated; defeating him will dissipate the fog. Continue down the southern pass, and defeat the unit (consisting of Ju Fu, and Ji Lian) to open the Bajun Northern Garrison. The player will continue advancing toward the main camp, where a Shu assault unit led by Zhuge Shang will come towards the main camp. Defeat the two remaining assault units, and advance towards the now cleared northern path. Juggernaut units will appear. The player must advance and capture the garrison in which they're being stored. Defeat Ma Miao to capture the garrison and capture the Mianzhu Southern Garrison, where there are 4 enemy arbalests the player must destroy. The next objective the player must complete, is breaking through Luo Castle's gates by defeating the three units stationed there. Defeat Zhuge Zhan to complete part 2. Part 3 starts off this time as Sima Zhao, with the objective of defeating two Shu forces advancing from each side towards the main camp. Archers on the east path, and catapults on the west path will make the advance difficult. Defeat Fu Qian and disable the catapults. After defeating Fu Qian, a Shu assault unit will appear and make haste towards the main camp. Do not allow Jia Chong to be defeated by taking out the advance troops. Continuing down the east path, the player must defeat Huang Hao to stop the archers. Defeat Xing Cai to open the Jiange gates and defeat Liu Shan. Command will switch to Jiang Wei and Liu Shan will retreat to Chengdu. Shu ballistas will attack the player. Defeat Ma Dai, and take control of the ballista units. The player will encounter two catapults that must be destroyed. Yue Ying will appear with the juggernaut units. The player can use the catapults her forces. Deng Ai will appear as reinforcements along the path. The player must then defeat the surrounding Shu units. Jiang Wei will entrust Guan Suo with protecting the gate, and Jiang Wei will protect Liu Shan. Defeat Guan Suo to open Chengdu's outer gates and defeat Jiang Wei to gain access to Liu Shan who immediately surrenders. ''Dynasty Warriors 8 reprises the previous installment's versions of the stage. In Shu's scenario, uncovering Zhang Ren's ambush and preventing Pang Tong's demise is necessary to access Shu's hypothetical route. In order to do so, Zhang Ren must be defeated before he can carry out to ambush. The first objective for Liu Bei's men is to take Luo Castle, doing so, causes Liu Zhang to begin panicking. Soon a report arrives that more reinforcements will arrive, but it is necessary to lower a drawbridge in order for them to participate in battle. After Luo Castle is taken, Yang Huai and Gao Pei defect to Liu Bei's side, but trap him in a garrison after showing their true colors. When Liu Bei's men begin making their way for the drawbridge, they will be ambushed, but if they are successful, Zhuge Liang will arrive to assist in the battle, bringing catapults with him. Upon reaching Chengdu's main gate, both Ma Chao and Ma Dai arrive to fight Liu Bei's men, defeating them will cause them to surrender instead. Defeating Liu Zhang will end the battle. Depending on previous decisions, Xu Shu may also participate in this battle. In Jin's historical route, the stage acts as the final run. Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji first head west, while Jia Chong attacks east. Ma Dai soon takes advantage of the Wei forces' attention, and proceeds to attack their camp, but is repelled. Liu Shan then steps forth, with Jiang Wei assisting, and confronts Sima Zhao at Luo Castle, but both are defeated, and withdraws back to Chengdu. As the Wei troops continue to move in, Yueying activates her siege weapons, while another detachment of Shu forces move to attack Wei's main camp once again. Moving east to defeat Yueying, Wei forces are ambushed by Guan Yinping, but she is slain in the process. Soon after, Wei forces finally slay Yueying, and continue their advance. Ma Dai reappears near the Chengdu's main gate, and charges with the Xiliang cavalry, but is killed. Guan Suo soon engages the Wei troops, while Jiang Wei orders his archers to retaliate. Guan Suo is defeated and dies, but Jiang Wei escapes, opening the path to Liu Shan. When he is defeated, the battle ends. Depending on the previous decisions, Guo Huai may also appear in the battle. The stage serves as the first in Jin's hypothetical route, with Sima Shi leading the charge instead. Initially, the Wei forces are unable to penetrate Chengdu's gate, forcing them to develop rams by taking an eastern garrison. Ma Dai appears to stop the rams, and needs to be defeated for further progress. After the outer gate is destroyed, Liu Chen must be defeated in order to open the inner gates. Inside the castle, Jiang Wei activates the arbalests while Guan Suo and Guan Yinping launch an assault to the Wei troops from the east. To the surprise of both enemy and ally, Liu Shan appears in the south, against the Jiang Wei's plan for escape. Jiang Wei reappears, and sets fire in order to damage the Wei troops. Upon Liu Shan's defeat, Shu surrenders. Chengdu reappears in Jin's hypothetical route. This time, Sima Shi is defending Chengdu castle from Shu's saboteurs. The first order is to defeat the Shu officers spreading chaos within the castle. Jiang Wei soon appears to lay siege to the castle to support the troops within. When order is restored, and the siege is lifted, Jiang Wei withdraws south to join the Nanman troops led by Meng Huo. Jiang Wei's second defeat spells the end of the conflict. Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends gives Jin a hypothetical scenario revolving around the time of Zhong Hui's rebellion. Deng Ai and Wen Yang trapped inside the castle and have to escape from the rebel officers and Jiang Wei. If Wen Hu and Deng Zhong are rescued, then the Pacification of Bashu will be unlocked. One of the DLC stages, Alliance with Shu starts off with Fa Zheng securing the entry points for Liu Bei's forces. He must also beat down Yang Huai and Yan Yan to get through Luo Castle. A messenger will try to warn Liu Zhang and must be stopped. After Liu Bei's forces arrive, Fa Zheng must then head to the castle to finish Liu Zhang. For Advance on Chengdu, Xiahou Yuan leads a ragtag band to capture Chengdu. First, the Wei army must first breakthrough the front gates with rams. In the east, Yueying will have juggernauts awaiting. In the east, Zhao Yun will be deployed against the Wei forces and Fa Zheng will have arbalests to impede progress. Meanwhile, Guan Yu and his children will arrive as enemy reinforcements. Ma Dai will attempt to ambush the players in the courtyard. Once the throne room is surrounded, only Liu Bei remains. Warriors Orochi From a chronological standpoint, Cheng Du first appears as one of the many battles in Orochi's story. Aside from a few environmental changes caused by the Serpent King's distortion, the layout of the terrain is similar as before. The player's forces are required to capture Liu Bei in order to end the battle, but the interference of Zhuge Liang may hinder the pursuit. Meng Huo and Zhu Rong will also show up to try and stop Orochi. In the end, Liu Bei and Zhao Yun are captured, while Zhuge Liang is forced to serve Orochi to keep Liu Bei alive. It is also one of the earlier stages in Shu's Story Mode. Players begin the stage within the bamboo forest as they must rescue Wei Yan from the attacks of Yuan Shao and Yukimura. After clearing up any misunderstanding between the two present factions, Da Ji will arrive from the southeast and march against the allied forces. Despite Yuan Shao withdrawing after his defeat, Zhao Yun was able to have Wei Yan and Yukimura join his army after the battle to search for Liu Bei. In Warriors Orochi 3, Chengdu is the site of a major battle between the Coalition and the Orochi army. In the original scenario, Liu Bei, Ieyasu Tokugawa and Zhuge Liang were all within the city when the Hydra attacked them. Despite requests for reinforcements from Cao Cao, the Wei leader's troops never made it, and the Shu-Tokugawa army was immediately wiped out. Soon when heroes from an apocalyptic time when the Hydra and demons dominated returned from the future, Cao Cao was able to reach Liu Bei and Ieyasu prior to the arrival of the Hydra. Knowing that the best course of action was to abandon Chengdu, the three immediately attempted to flee to Odawara Castle in conjunction to Cao Pi and Sima Yi's attack against the Hydra at Hulao Gate. On the way they also managed to capture Dong Zhuo, thus preventing his future alliance with the demons. When they reach the escape point, Susanno tries to stop them, but is defeated and is forced to retreat. This allows the allied forces to escape from Chengdu and gain the Shu-Tokugawa alliance as allies. The third map from Jin's Chengdu campaign in the seventh title is seen as Jiange. On this map, Motonari and Jia Xu are cut off from reinforcements meaning they would have to face off with Dong Zhuo and Yuan Shao on their own. To increase their ranks, they use lure a messenger to He Jin to get him to mutiny to their side. Motonari then brings one of his own messengers to meet with Yoshihisa Amago. When this incures Dong Zhuo's wrath, Yoshihisa defects. Whether optional or not, Gongsun Zan may also defect by default. Lastly while meeting with Yuan Shao, Hammerjaw tells the group that his master has no intention of siding with the Anti-Hydra Coalition. After dispersing the serpent forces below them, Hammerjaw is lured away as he secretly wants to steal Yuan Shao's lands, but is defeated. Then, Yuan Shao is convinced to side with the Coalition. With Dong Zhuo driven off the deep end, he will easily fall. The DLC Stage, Famed Tacticians takes place here with the player's party including Xiahou Dun taking the side of Hanbei and Kanbei, the Ryōbei duo against the Shu tacticians, the Slepeing Dragon Zhuge Liang and the Fledgling Phoenix Pang Tong. Kessen Historical Information After taking southern Jing, Liu Bei left the affairs of Jing to Zhuge Liang and Guan Yu and led an expedition force to Yi Province after its governor and Liu Bei's relative Liu Zhang asked him for help against Zhang Lu in Hanzhong. Liu Zhang received Liu Bei warmly and stationed him at Jiameng Gate in northern Yi Province. Liu Bei secretly aimed to conquer Yi Province himself, so his strategist Pang Tong suggested three plans to conqer Chengdu. The first option was to swiftly attack the capital, the second was to take control of Liu Zhang's men in the north and then advance, the third was to move southwest and station at Baidi Castle. Liu Bei chose the second option and requested troops from Liu Zhang, but the latter only gave him about half of the troops he wanted. Zhang Song's brother Zhang Su discovered his brother's secret plotting with Liu Bei and reported it to Liu Zhang, who furiously executed Zhang Song. Although trying to keep his knowledge about Liu Bei's intentions a secret, Liu Bei's spies in Chengdu informed their master in time. Before Liu Zhang's orders reached his generals Gao Pei and Yang Huai at Fushui Gate, Liu Bei summoned them and had them executed. He then moved his forces south and conquered Fu Castle. Liu Zhang sent a few of his generals under the leadership of Zhang Ren and Wu Yi north to defend Mianzhu. Wu Yi and his replacements Li Yan and Fei Guan soon changed their allegiance and Liu Bei gained more followers by promising them wealth should they surrender. Once he reached Luo Castle, he had to lay siege to it since the defenders under Liu Xun's leadership did not want to surrender. Despite Pang Tong's death, Liu Bei was eventually able to conquer Luo Castle after a whole year and moved further south. Additionally, he persuaded Zhang Lu's general Ma Chao to kill Yang Bo and join his forces. Seeing Ma Chao's army appear north of Chengdu, the citizens were terrified, but still wanted to defend against the invaders. However, Liu Zhang told his people that he did not want more commoners to die in the war and opened the gates, personally surrendering to Liu Bei. Liu Bei became the new governor of Yi Province and made Liu Zhang "General who Inspires Awe". After conquering Yi, Sun Quan demanded the return of Jing Province, but Liu Bei refused, leading to a conflict between the allies. Chengdu served the Shu kingdom as its capital for many decades. However, due to Jiang Wei's wasting of Shu's resources in his campaigns during the 250's and early 260's, Shu became weaker and weaker. In September 263, Wei's forces led a massive invasion force to conquer Shu. Jiang Wei abandoned the camps near Hanzhong that were built by Wei Yan many years ago and instead deployed his troops at the fortresses at Han and Yue in order to wear out the Wei forces. Wei's general Zhong Hui advanced on both fortresses, but instead of falling into Jiang Wei's trap, he ordered two detachments of his force to besiege both fortresses while swiftly advancing further himself. Jiang Wei himself was meanwhile defeated by the Wei forces under the command of Wang Qi and Yang Qu. While retreating, his escape route at Yinping Bridge was cut off by Zhuge Xu, but Jiang Wei tricked him into leaving the bridge undefended for a short time, allowing him to escape. After passing the bridge, however, he was attacked by Zhong Hui and Jiang Wei fled further south. Zhong Hui then defeated Dong Jue and Zhang Yi at Yang'an and attacked Fu Qian at Wuxing, killing the Shu general and establishing a shorter supply line. Zhong Hui then advanced on Guancheng and captured it, conquering most of Hanzhong in the process. However, Shu's general Jiang Bin still held out at Han fortress and Jiang Wei had regrouped the Shu army at Jiange, which Zhong Hui was unable to breach. Earlier, after reaching Yinping, Deng Ai wanted to bypass Jiange by advancing via Jiangyou. Zhuge Xu objected the plan and moved east to aid Zhong Hui, but the latter tricked the Wei court into recalling Zhuge Xu and putting the latter's troops under his own command. Still, Zhong Hui was unable to break through Jiange, despite outnumbering them. The Shu forces were confident that the Wei forces would retreat soon, allowing Deng Ai to use a nearly impassible route that was about 350 km long. Although it was very dangerous, Deng Ai reached Jiangyou since the Shu forces were stationed at Jiange and forced Jiangyou's administrator Ma Miao to surrender. Deng Ai's men were able to rest and captured most of the enemy supplies. After he heard about Deng Ai's appearance deep inside Shu's territory, Zhuge Zhan was frightened and did not know what to do. Eventually, Liu Shan sent him to occupy Mianzhu. When Deng Ai reached Mianzhu, he offered Zhuge Zhan to surrender, but the latter refused and charged out of the city, attempting to use his father's eight stratagem formation. Deng Ai attacked and was beaten, thus he ordered his army to charge out and threatened to execute the commanders should the second attack fail. This time the attack succeeded. The Shu army was annihilated and Zhuge Zhan and many other generals were killed in the battle. Following the victory at Mianzhu, Deng Ai conquered Luo Castle and advanced on Chengdu. With Jiang Wei far away at Jiange, still holding out against Zhong Hui, Liu Shan followed the advice of Qiao Zhou and surrendered to Wei. Jiang Wei withdrew his forces from Jiange and, after receiving Liu Shan's orders, surrendered to Zhong Hui at Fucheng. Luo Xian held out at Baidi Castle against the attacking Wu forces and repelled them, allowing Wei to take control of Yi Province. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles